<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woefully Endearing by manass777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704711">Woefully Endearing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manass777/pseuds/manass777'>manass777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breathplay, Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Love Poems, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Pining, Touchy-Feely, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manass777/pseuds/manass777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His jaw clenched before a response. “Am I making it difficult for you?” </p><p>“Yes,” George mumbled almost instantly, followed by a small clearing in the back of his throat. “You don’t have to let go, though.” </p><p>Dream’s lips parted, stunned by the other’s forwardness. His voice almost croaked from anxiety “You should keep reading, then.” Clay paused before sinking deeper towards the other’s neck. “I love listening to your voice, George.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Woefully Endearing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While I tagged smut, this is nothing past touching and kissing. Its heavy though so beware :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream’s shoulder rested on the door frame. The smell of cinnamon candles and dew from the cracked window overlaid his top lip. His eyes glazed, reflecting the coruscant, scented wax that was lit upon the coffee table. George was seated in front of it on the rugged floor. His soft features hardened with the shadows of the flickering flame. As well as a low, blue iridescent of his laptop.</p><p>“What’re you reading?” Clay cleared his throat to not startle the brooding male. George’s eyes met with his, mildly caught off guard. His lips unhinged to reply, but didn’t. It was clear to Dream he was somewhat embarrassed. “What? Do you think i’ll make fun of you?” He continued with a small laugh under his breath, unpearching from the frame and heading to the table.</p><p>“Not really.” George trailed off, thinking of how to explain his opened work. Dream hovered over as he sat behind the brunette on the couch. He flicked through the open document until a name caught his eye; ‘Signed, George’.</p><p>“No way-” Dream blundered, genuinely surprised that his friend that he's known for years now has never said anything about writing poetry.</p><p>“It’s messy. I was just-” George started, putting a hand atop his screen to start closing it. That was until another slipped his hand around his wrist, stopping George's motion. “Just getting stuff out on paper.”</p><p>“You should read it to me.” Dream’s words were soft; slow and meaningful vowels almost like velvet. His hand unshackled George’s as he pushed off the couch to sit with him on the floor. His face still hidden from the brunet’s for he still was slightly behind him, arm slightly pushed against his back.</p><p>“What?” George began, turning his head to dream with a jolt as if it was an offensive notion.</p><p>“Poems are always worded better when it’s read by the author.” Dream pressed his lips together as he heard George sigh nervously. He wanted nothing more in that moment then to unnerve him. Run his fingers through his hair. Hold him tenderly, gently whispering him solace. If he was writing, there must have been something bothering him. <em>Would that be the right thing to do?</em> Given the angsty tension lingering the past few weeks.</p><p>Dream’s hand twitched, desperately wanting to touch George, to explore him. His arm staggerly raised, reaching for the male’s waist.</p><p>“It’s about you, though.” George’s words halted Dream. From his advancing hand, to his breathing entirely. He desperately wanted to ingurgitate the poem completely. To see what his withheld emotions were towards him. To see if he hated him for the boundaries hes stepped. His eyes closed shut, hand collapsing to the fine rug. “If you really want me to read it though, I can.”</p><p>Dream’s pupils widened. Did he want to know? Even if they weren’t negative, the past week he has been punching himself in the gut for his profuse affection towards George. <em>Could he really continue hoping like this?</em></p><p>His mind repeated ‘<em>no</em>’. To change the subject and let George vent to a google docs freely. However, his mouth blurted a loose “Is it bad things?”</p><p>“It’s true things.” George uttered under his breath.</p><p>Dream’s brows furrowed at the response. It was moments like these where he desperately wished he could read someone’s mind and intentions. Save the anticipation and keep relationships like his from crumbling. With his mind spiralling, all he could respond was a hum of approval to read it.</p><p>A small silence was broken with a gulp slipping down George’s throat.</p><p>“<em>Lips parting in stagger as warm, benign fingers laced up with his.”</em> George’s words sang melodies through the room. His voice, smooth and pure. It was almost like the first time Dream had heard his voice; like a remedy to anything ill willed.</p><p>“<em>The one interchanging him was bovine beauty. Recognition was unbeknownst to him.” </em>George continued softly. Dream’s eyes glued to the back of his jaw, shifting with every word. His previous feeling to melt into him revived with every gold-touched phrase. ”<em>That, until clouded mind blew clear, ensuing an inutterable storm.”</em> George added breathlessly. Clay’s thoughts dimmed, eyes half lidded. His arms slowly reached around George’s chest, gently resting on the male’s shoulders. A hitch in George’s breath jolted him.</p><p>“Dream.” George began somewhat sternly.</p><p>“Yes.” He whispered back, chin resting on George’s shoulder.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He muttered back, flushing.</p><p>Clay didn’t respond at first, only slowly sank into the embrace. The heat of the brunette’s cheeks radiated onto his, casting a mellow warmth in his chest. He then tilted his head slightly towards the other’s ear. “Keep reading.” He breathed, warm air sending a chill into George.</p><p>“I can’t when you're..” George stopped, abashed that just a hug can fluster him so much. “so close.”</p><p>Dream’s heart pounded a little harder against the brunet’s back. His eyes drifted to the candle. It’s flames fluttered like the butterflies distorting Dream’s thoughts. He could take this situation to much deeper levels; his heart aching to do so.</p><p>His jaw clenched before a response. “Am I making it difficult for you?”</p><p>“Yes,” George mumbled almost instantly, followed by a small clearing in the back of his throat. “You don’t have to let go, though.”</p><p>Dream’s lips parted, stunned by the other’s forwardness. His voice almost croaked from anxiety “You should keep reading, then.” Clay paused before sinking deeper towards the other’s neck. “I love listening to your voice, George.”</p><p>George’s heartbeat was strong enough to feel all throughout his body. His wrists to his neck were thudding through jitteriness. Dream’s last comment made his mouth dry, desperate for something to quench it.</p><p>“<em>Adjacent of him stood Guilt. Guilt for love.”</em> George continued after a moment. His tone shifted in a throathy, confession-like atmosphere. He was speaking handsomely; it almost didn't cross Dream’s mind that he was speaking to him. The ‘guilt’ looming over him, and what it meant.</p><p>
  <em>Is he really talking about me?</em>
</p><p>“<em>No. Guilt for infatuation.”</em> He began again, taking a sharp pause. Almost like he said something he shouldn't have. “<em>It ogled him, It consumed him.”</em> This time, George’s voice broke as emotions nearly stole him. Dream’s eyes broadened, rereading the line to let it plunge deeper into his chest. Goreges shoulders tensed exceedingly.</p><p>“Clay I can't-”</p><p>“I consume you?” Dream interrupted, tone silky and deep. His breath was hot, almost boiling down his throat. His chest filled with pure lust, devouring any reasonable thought as Georges only return was a barely visible nod, easing his posture.</p><p>Clay dragged his bottom lip between his teeth as his hand slowly dragged down the other’s arm. He steadily placed it at the base of his waist, the other hand crawling up to George’s chest, resting over his throbbing heart. He could really feel him. His pale, soft complexion. Dream felt as the male winced under him, letting out a small gasp.</p><p>“And you're infatuated.” He croaked, lips practically grazing his neck. This need for more only grew deeper the further he went. George to him was borderline addictive. He knew he would stop if George wanted him to, but it would be like pulling a needle from a junky. Absolute woe.</p><p>“Yes.” George breathed. His voice was pitched higher, it was obvious Dream was doing a lot more to him than getting too close for comfort.</p><p>Dream’s hand moved up his chest to his chin, grasping it in place to look directly at his screen. “Can you keep reading?”</p><p>George was almost breathless, small gasps between every move Dream made along him. His eyes were glossy, his entire mind adrift.</p><p>“I can barely think.” He mumbled, tilting his head to the side as Dream pushed deeper.</p><p>“I know,” He started, trailing his fingers along George’s ribs. He soon noticed how sensitive the male was, shuddering with any small remark he had made. Dream’s mind started darting through thousands of possibilities, outcomes and responses. However, he couldn't shake his desire. It was consuming <em>him</em>.</p><p>“I want to hear your voice tremble.” Dream’s voice was gravelly against George’s skin. His words made the other’s heart stop, lips cleft in pure thrill, traveling down to his lower abdomen.</p><p>“<em>Consumed his lungs of everything but air.”</em> He continued reading, shaking beneath his syllables. Trembling, just like Clay wanted him to.</p><p>Dream glided a hand back to George’s hips, his time slowly sliding underneath his cotton sweater. The other hummed of sensitivity, spine bending at his caress.</p><p>“<em>Engrossed every-”</em> George stifled his words as Dream brought his mouth to meet at the crook of his neck. His eyes fluttered shut as a venereal noise loosed from his throat. A pause of embarrassment made the room go silent. The male’s chin dipped down, desperately wanting to cover his face. George could feel as dreams lips curved into a smile on his neck.</p><p>“There's no reason to pause.” Dream comforted, pulling his other hand off George’s jaw and down to his waist along with this other one. George’s eyes wavered open, looking as Dream’s defined yet steady hands lingered over his lower half. He fidgeted with his sleeve before restarting.</p><p>“<em>Engrossed every vehemence in his body.”</em> George was basically tripping over every letter that managed to escape his mouth. Clay however loved the quiver in his voice. The throaty wimpers just from touching him; he decided to push to more fathomless efforts. Both hands moved under George’s shirt. One, traversing up more; brushing from the center of his chest to the bottom of his distinguishable ribs. The other, slowly thumbing George’s V-Line. He made sure not to tug on the other’s jeans. The fire burning to feel more of him entirely was overwhelming. However he wouldn’t; not just yet.</p><p>George’s voice was weak, brawling the urge for any carnal falter to pass his lips and failing insubstationally. The passion fueling his veins was enough to make him feel dizzy. Body twitching as the blond ranged everywhere on his upper half that made him giddy with pleasure. His eyes, straining to keep agape glanced out the window, remembering the night before. Dream’s tears canscading with glint as they fell on the mahogany window sill. Watching as they dropped ached George wholly. A similar pain struck the brunet’s chest as he pre-read the next line.</p><p>“<em>It was then when I realized I couldn’t let go of Guilt-”</em> George’s words were trickling, like drizzling rain preparing the people that it would soon pour. Dream’s forearm extended up to the other’s chest; his thumb teasing around his rosy taut. His lips pursing atop the skin of his neck once more, this time more tender. George could’nt help but release an incorricable groan, as if Dream had pressed every correct button. His head inclined back slightly. While the drizzle slowly servereded, George began to thaw. His body slacked, chest rising with every sharp breath. He paused far longer than he had before, closing his eyes and lifting his hand up to place on dreams neck. Clay’s kisses were leisurely, marking from the hing of George’s jaw to right above his collarbones.</p><p>George rasped as he wanted to say something, his situation was winding. His dull, brown eyes peered at his laptop screen.</p><p>“Fuck.” He mumbled, almost too quiet to hear. Dream flited his eyes open, continuing to caress the other’s neck. He glossed over to the screen as well, not reflecting before scanning the next line in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Guilt prevails purely to torment.</em>
</p><p>Clay’s movements slowed indefinitely. George, noticing, loosened the grasp on the blond’s neck. “Dream.” He muttered in a hoarse attempt to distract from pursuing farther. A beed of sweat could be felt forming on George’s temple.</p><p>
  <em>Which is why I should have never returned his love.</em>
</p><p>Dream’s breath hitched. His fingers halting at play.</p><p>
  <em>Even if he was what saved me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>